A Final Decision
by Lonely Stalker
Summary: Yuuki Rito has to make his final decision, will he choose Lala Satalin Deviluke, or Haruna Sairenji? The long awaited question is now answered. M for future LEMONS This will be a terrible story for a while, but bear with me. This is the 1st fic in a while
1. Chapter 1: Morning

_**Mina, konichiwa! I'm writing this story because I read the manga: TO Love-Ru and I completely love it so I decided to write this fic because I loved the manga!**_

Rito woke up in the middle of the night gasping. He looked around, confused. He felt like something was missing. Like there was a comforting factor in his life that had disappeared, but couldn't figure out what.

Exhausted, he gave up thinking and fell back into his state of slumber. Little did he know that there was a shadow cast over his wooden floor…

The gentle rays of the sun peeked through the windows of the Yuuki Residence. Rito, eyes still closed, stretched his arms, only to come into contact with something that wasn't in his room the night before. It was… soft… and his eyelids flew up and he saw Lala, naked, in his bed, again. He was about to start yelling and freaking out, but he looked at her, lying there in bed. She had a gentle smile on her face, and she seemed so peaceful. The sun's rays were beating down on her flowing pink hair, making it seem like she was glowing. Rito blushed slightly and decided not to wake her. He quickly dressed into his regular Sainan High School uniform and picked up his bag. He looked at Lala one more time, his heart suddenly beating like crazy.

'_What's this feeling? Am I really falling in love with…Lala? Well it seems a little hard not to because she's so beautiful and peaceful-looking… NO, NO, NO!'_ Rito smacked himself in the head multiple times. This woke Lala from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes a little bit and smiled when she saw Rito, immediately jumping at him with a loud, "RITOOOOOOOOooo!!!!!"

The two fell backward and with strange coincidence, Mikan happened to enter. She gave them one quick look: "I'm sorry for interrupting," and with that shut the door.

Lala laughed at the situation and blushed slightly; glad to be holding Rito in her arms.

Rito simply blushed and became comedically angry.


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

Rito suddenly stopped thinking and looked out into the sky. But he had no thought on what the future would hold.

"Ritooo, we'll be late if we don't go now," Lala whined.

He looked at her and smiled, "Ok Lala, let's go."

Lala looked at him start to walk away. Her heart beat vigorously, and she realized that Rito, the boy she had fallen in love with, was maturing. At that moment, she decided to move along in life with him.

They arrived at Sainan High a few minutes later. Lala clung to Rito's arm, her eyes closed and a large grin on her face. He looked at her and his heart started thumping in his chest. He looked away embarrassed.

Sairenji Haruna left her home and walked to school as well, but since her house was very close to the school, she arrived there much quicker than Lala and Rito.

Haruna eventually caught up with the two and looked at Rito longingly. She loved him as well and wished he would acknowledge that, but it seemed that he was in love with Lala, he even said so the first time he and Lala met in school. But there was still hope, as Lala had even considered her as a rival that would support her as well. Haruna blushed at the thought of Rito finally confessing and sharing a kiss with her.

The 3 of them continued walking to the school building. From the distance, Yui Kotegawa was silently following them, her secret crush on Rito still private. She wondered what it would be like to finally have Rito accept her feelings… _'No, I, why did Rito pop into my mind??'_ She thought furiously while fighting back a blush. She met up with Rito, Lala, and Haruna and greeted them properly, as she believed most of the students should to one another. Yet she had a hard time greeting Rito, thoughts of him overwhelming her mind.

Rito, being a completely oblivious and immature person, had no idea that any of this was occurring and that Kotegawa had a crush on him. Instead, he thought that she was simply mad at him for all of those embarrassing times they had when he fell onto her or when he somehow got into trouble because of Lala's inventions. _**(Rito, Rito, Rito, when will you learn?)**_

Rito sat in his seat for homeroom, looking out the window, barely paying any attention, and thought of what he should do. He couldn't make up his mind. He could see himself growing closer and closer to Lala every day, but he still had those feelings for Haruna and was confused. He didn't know what to do, who to choose.

_**Well guys I'm out of time for this one, by far this may be my worst chapter… but bear with me and I will write something better and longer next time because I was totally pressed for time on this. Sayonara!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Abduction

_**Yesterday, a large problem occurred. Characters from my Rosario+Vampire fic leaked into this story and tried to ruin it for Rito by telling him about all the girls that like him. Of those characters, Yumi and Dragon Ninja 1138 were captured and contained in the jail cell behind me. *turns around***_

_**Yumi: Hey I'm right here you two.**_

_**Crap. How did you get out?**_

_**Yumi: I write the stories too remember?**_

_**That's right…**_

_**Dragon Ninja 1138: You thought that tiny excuse for a cell would hold me?**_

_**Err… maybe not…**_

_**Rito: Hey what's going on here? Who are you people? Are you guys aliens? Don't tell me, more fiancée candidates?**_

_**All but Rito: NO**_

_**Rito: And what girls? As far as I know, Lala loves me and I don't know who else… Wait, do you mean…?**_

_**Forget about it Rito. Now all of you get out of my house! I was getting a can of Dr. Pepper when you people interrupted! Out, out, all of you!**_

_I wonder what that was all about,_ Rito thought as he returned home. Lala, as always, was already home, probably upstairs and doing her usual strange things. He sighed and walked up the stairs, prepared to start yelling and complaining about her next weird invention.

Suddenly, thumping could be heard from his room. Rito kicked open the door, only to find his room destroyed and a note lying on his bed. On the piece of notebook paper, it read: "You and Lala will suffer a horrible fate. Because though she loves you, you constantly ignore her feelings. From now and forever, all the girls you knew will no longer care for you like they used to. They will now focus their attention to someone else much worthier and understanding. This is MY PUNISHMENT TO YOU, YUUKI RITO."

Rito gulped and read the note once again. He was somewhat confused because he knew he had not taken too kindly to Lala's feelings and returned those feelings, but she was the only girl, right? But what about the authors' message inscribed on the top of the story? Did that have anything to do with this? Why does it always happen to Rito? _**(Loser and totally oblivious person)**_

Lala found herself locked in a dark room. She attempted to move, but her arms and legs were bound to a chair or something. This something was so powerful; Devilukean power couldn't break through it. A single light bulb flickered on. A tall, lean girl entered the barely-lit room. She had a strange rosary hanging loosely around her neck with a pitch-black bead in the center. Her hair was a dark shade of purple and her teeth were more like fangs, protruding out of her mouth. Her soft brown eyes took in everything and saw more than was shown. Her soft face was ageless. She could have very well been 15, or 35! Lala looked at her in wonder, "Who are you? And what am I doing here?"

"My name… well you can just call me Yumi, sweetie, 3. I brought you here to witness something very special."

"What's that?" Lala asked with a cheery disposition.

"A video camera I planted on your fiancée, Rito Yuuki. I want to see what will happen to him within 24 hours. I want to see him suffer as punishment. And I want to see him realize his mistakes and he will see how lucky he truly was."

"What? Don't be silly! I'm sure Rito will be fine! Haruna even told me that she likes him so I don't think he will suffer~"

"Ah, but that's where you are incorrect, my dear. I have this special ability to make everything I write become reality. Now all the girls that once liked Rito will now hate him and alienate him, including you. I just have to write your name on the list of Rito-haters and it will be all over. But I want you to see first how he is before you decide that it's ok for me to put you down on the list. You seem like a sweet girl, so you can love Rito until I show you that you should hate him."

"I will never hate Rito! He's the only one I want to marry. He understands me and he cares about me, saving me many times! You won't change my mind! Peke, go tell Rito that I need help."

"Haha, you think that simple costume robot can get out of here? This room is sealed off. There is no air or exit. In fact, this place is an alternate dimension I created. Isn't it neat?"

"RITO!!!" Lala shouted over and over. But she couldn't hear anything, not even the sound of her own echo. Her cheeks heated up and her eyes began to water. She didn't want to see Rito suffer. She blamed herself and thought that it was her fault for even running away from home and starting up all this trouble. She began to wail out and cry like a little child.

"Lala, you will now see what happens to Yuuki Rito. How he shall fare. He has to find all of my clues and if he really does come to get you, I might just think about letting you go, ok? 3," Yumi laughed at the thought of having an eternal playmate and was overjoyed. She was having thoughts of not returning Lala to her home and finding a way to replace Rito. He was an obsolete human after all. He was of no value to anyone.

_**Haha, Rito fails. Now I will make Rito lose everything he once had. No more Kotegawa, Sairenji, Lala, Run, Risa, or anyone he may have had a chance with, Rito is done for.**_


End file.
